Power Rangers Mystic Force
by Emily Oliver
Summary: This story has some highly Mature content Xander/Leelee


Power Rangers Mystic Force Theme 

Here Come The Power Rangers go  
Here come The Power Rangers go  
Here Come The Power Rangers  
Alright let's go it's time to turn it on  
We set the record straight  
Were gonna come through to right the wrong  
Yeah fight evil ranger powers standing strong  
We got in goin on Mystic Force yeah  
Stop these rangers here there's no need to fret  
Were the ones that will make a way  
Here to make change with their troubles  
We don't play come together to save the day  
Let's go let's go let's go  
Here come the Power Rangers  
Here come the Power Rangers  
Here come the Power Rangers Mystic Force go  
Here come the Power Rangers yeah  
Here come the Power Rangers yeah  
Here come the Power Rangers go go go go  
Here come the Power Rangers yeah  
Here come the Power Rangers yeah  
Here come the Power Rangers Mystic Force let's go!

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 1

Madison left Rootcore to go for a walk in the woods to be by herself for a while  
Jess Archer lived in the woods after his wife's death he was working outside he sees Maddy. he walks near to were she can see him.  
he was picking berries.  
Madison sees Jesse and smiles she keeps on walking  
Sunny was visiting her friend Udonna at Rootcore.  
"So how have things here been?" Suny asked Udonna.  
"Rather quiet around here," Udonna told Sunny.  
Udonna handed Sunny a cup with hot tea in it.  
"That's good I guess then," Sunny said taking the cup Udonna offered her.  
"Thanks," Sunny said.  
The two had been friends for a while since Sunny had come to Earth.  
At the Rock Porium, Chip was stacking the new records.  
I see Chip at the rockporium and talk to him.  
"Hey Chip have you seen Nick, Xander or Maddy" V said to her.  
Chip looked at Vida. "No I haven't seen them," Chip said.  
"Ok maybe we should try and call them" V said to her.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 2

"Good idea," Chip said. He took out his mystic morpher. "Xander, Nick, Maddy come in?"  
Clare had been collecting roots and herbs for Udonna in the woods. When she got finished, Clare walked back to Rootcore. When Clare walked in she saw Udonna and Sunny. "Oh hello there," Clare said to Sunny.  
Madison answers Chip  
"Whats wrong I'm on my way there I just left Rootcore" Maddy said  
"Nothing is wrong your sister just wondered where you were so I  
thought I'd call you," Chip said. "Vida and I are both at the Rock Porium."  
"I was at Rootcore I'm heading there now" Maddy said  
"Okay I'll tell Vida," Chip said. "Maddy is headed this way," Chip said to Vida.  
Xander picks up his mystic morpher/phone "hello Chip whats you need mate i was heading to work." he says to Chip kindly.  
"Vida and I are at the Rock Porium and we were just wondering where everyone else were," Chip told Xander.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 3

"Ok Xander where's Nick is he comming in today" V said to him.  
Jess was behind a tree near the one Maddy was heading to he takes out the cloth with chloroform on it he grabs Maddy making her drop her morpher he didn't speak till he gets her out of the way "Shhhh don't scream sleep" he tells Maddy kissing her neck. He takes her back to his place and ties her up he gags her too he wasn't letting this one go.  
Xander walks in sees V Chip and Udonna. "Good moring mates." he says to them.  
Madison is sleeping and doesn't know where she is she opens her eyes and looks around she can't move or talk  
Chip looks at Xander. "Hey," Chip said to Xander. "I've just been stocking the new records," Chip told Xander. "I know Toby likes to get the new stock out as soon as possible.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 4

Leanbow and Daggeron had been sparing in the back of Rootcore. They got finished and headed inside. Inside Rootcore Daggeron saw Sunny. "Sunny it's so good to see you," Daggeron told Sunny giving her a hug. Daggeron had had a crush on Sunny since they had met.  
Leanbow went to Udonna and gave his wife a kiss. Then he looked at Sunny. "It's good to see you Sunny. I know Daggeron is glad you're visiting," Leanbow said winking.  
Jess lookes over sees that the young woman was waking up he walks over the room was dark "Hello there." he turns on a dim light he couldn't be seen he sits on the bed next to Maddy.  
Xander had his unform on alrady he clocks in "thank goonus I thougt i was runing late looks like i'm on time for once. he tells chip. he helps put the records on the shelfs.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 5

Madison looks around and notices she's in a bedroom she sees someone sitting next to her she's scared and doesn't know what will happen next  
Jess takes off the gag but he puts his hand on her neck. "You scream and I will hurt you." he tells Maddy. "Your very pretty you remind me of my deceased wife." he tells her playing with her hair. He put a powder blue nighty on Maddy while she was unconscious. With his free hand uncovers her so she can see it.  
"You haven't seen Nick have you?" Chip asked Xander as he put the records out.  
"Why did you put this nightie on me what do you mean I look like your deceased wife you are really creepy and sick" Maddy said she screamed Jess puts pressure on Maddy's neck. "keep screaming and I will gag you again. I'll show you what I mean." He lets go he grabs the photo of him and his wife before he was hurt and she was killed. He shows it to her the woman in the photo looks alot like her but with red hair. "Wow she is pretty how and why did she die" Maddy said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 6

Jess sits down next to the other side of the bed covers up Maddy so she isn't cold turns on the lights fully so she can see him he takes off his cloak. "I was working late one day she came to the lab were I work I was a doctor. still have the title but don't use it I stopped practicing medicine after this." He shows Maddy his face he had a scar from his forhead around his one eye and down it wasn't gross looking though. "My wife was killed in the explosion  
something odd happend I was testing some viles not knowing that someone didn't what me to finish my research put something in my lab still not sure what happend all I know is Sandy came in and the room blew up we both were at the door way She died i got scared for the rest of my life. She hit her head died at the hospital. I was lucky to live" he was crying. "When I saw you at first I thought you were my wife scared the heck out of me I grabbed you to see if i was going  
crazy or not I am Dr Jesse Archer. I have lived in the woods hear for 5 years." he tells Madison. He brushs her hair gently out of her face his hands are extremely soft. at first one would think he wore fuzzy gloves.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger (sexual)Chapter 7

Xander looks to Chip "No I haven't I haven't seen Maddy either." he says to him. Seeing one box is done he closes it and opnes the next one. "Oh brother mate they sent the wrong box again. he shows Chip the box had books not the kind they wold sell in their store.  
"Ok I understand if Toby got Music magazines to sell here but these aren't them." he tells him.  
"That's really sad who was it that didn't want you to finish your work that's why you live alone when i walked passed and saw you picking berries cause you don't have your wife Sandy here anymore" Maddy said  
"My research was destroyed." Jess tells Maddy. He sits down next to her he moves her long hair out of her face he kisses her neck and then takes off his robe he had on he had noting on under it after grabbing Maddy he took a shower and threw his robe on he started to force himself on her he kissed her first then other things.  
Madison sees Jesse on her and tries to get him off but she can't  
"Don't ever kiss me again get off of me now" Maddy said she started to scream  
Jess grabs the gag and gags Maddy with it. "Shhhh." he tells her.  
he finishes what he started. He was very gental in what he does he kisses her neck he was softer then she would think once he finished raping her he ungags her and pulls her off the bed and takes her to the bathroom and truns on the shower he gets it to a nice temperature and places her in it by then she had nothing on he washes her hair the shampoo goes down her body he washes her neck the water rinces her off he then towel dries her he puts a blue strapless dress on her and sits her on a chair he whispers to her "scream again I gag you." he tells Maddy. He puts some fresh berries on the table for them to eat he had water and tea also on the table." hungry?" he asks Maddy

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 8

"Yes I'm hungry these berries look delicious i haven't eaten anything since i was here" Maddy said she starts to eat the berries and drink water and tea  
Jess walks back in to were Maddy is he lays her things on the table "Your free to change if you want to." he tells her. "I know I can't keep you here but it was nice to have somone here for a little bit he didn't take out her morhper/cellphone with her things it was lost in the woods. "So you know this was all that was on you I didn't take anything sorry I scared you." he felt guilty on what he just did.  
"Xander what's wrong did they send the wrong box" V said to him.  
Chip looks in the box. "Yep it sure does look like they sent the wrong box," Chip told Vida.  
Madison looks at Jesse  
"I know and I know you didn't mean to scare me I like being here I can come back here everyday and visit you would you like that" Maddy said she walked over and kissed him on the lips  
Xander looked to V "Yes they did." he tells her. he gose and finds some  
tape. and tapes the box back up. puts the renturn label on it. "This is  
the 6th time that happend." he says to Chip and V." he looked  
around "Where are the others there normally here by now." he tells V and Chip.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 9

"Why do they always do this and does Toby know" V said to him.  
"I don't know Nick should have been here by now and Maddy will be here soon I hope nothing happened" V said to them.  
Xander "I know what you mean mate. Nick's normally here and I haven't seen Maddy eather. normally if they are late they will call one of us."  
Jess kissed Maddy back passionately and long. "You can come and visit anytime you what to Maddy." he tells her.

I was walking in the woods just enjoying the day. Being who I was I liked to come down from my heavenly pearch sometimes and take in firsthand the beauty of what I had made. I hummed as I walked along.  
Madison looks at him  
"I know I can come and visit you anytime I want to be the only one to visit you cause the others don't know about you I'm used to being here" Maddy said  
"Yeah I know what you mean I hope Maddy is ok" V said to him.  
Jess "Thats fine." Jess says he had a patch over that eye that was badly scared. He kissed Madison again. "Becareful walking back If you need me for anything just let me know I don't have a phone but my doors always open." he tells her "If you ever what to bring your friends over that's fine too I promise I will not hurt you your a sweet young lady and I really like spending time with you." he tells Madison.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 10

Just then Toby walked in and headed for the others. He hadn't been in when V had been talking so he didn't know that Madison wasn't there yet. "Good morning happy employees. Just popped in to see how things are going?"  
At the same time, a young man looked up from gazing at the new  
releases. His glasses caught the light in such a way that actually  
gave him a somewhat hunter like feel to him. He walked over to the  
check out and placed his cd on the table. He then looked at V. "Uh...yes. I'd like to buy this please. Is everything ok? I couldn't help but notice that something seemed to be bothering you."  
"Ok I will come by and visit you you can also come to Rock Porium if  
you want to and meet my friends I will be back after work or you can  
come there while I'm working I got to get to work just remember to come by and see me" Maddy said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 11

"It's going ok Toby we stacked the shelves and  
we had the wrong box delivered" V said to him.  
Jess smiles "I'll remember that. I'll need to remember to wear my eye patch instead of my cloak don't need to freak the people you work with out." he says kindly to Maddy.  
"Yeah the eye patch works much better than the cloak maybe you can find my morpher and bring it to me at Rock Porium since I don't have time to look for it I have to get to work see you later" Madison said smiling  
"Well if you need anything Vida, just let me know." Toby said as he headed back into his office, leaving the young man at the checkout. "Vida...that's a nice name." Yeah it was corny but it was all he could think of to say.  
"Ok may I help you" V said to the man at the counter.  
"Yeah I can do that I will bring it to you there." Jess says smiling  
to Madison. He kissed her again. before she leaves.  
"I'd like to buy this cd please." He met her eyes and thought that he  
could sense something. "I'm new to Briarwood, do you know anyplace  
that I can stay? A hotel would be fine for me actually. I'm an...out of towner."  
Madison kisses Jess then walks out the door and heads to work she runs through the tree and walks into Rock Porium  
"Hey Chip Xander V sorry I'm late I lost track of time I was helping someone" Maddy said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 12

"Ok that will be $3.50 and yes there's a hotel near here you can go there and register a room and maybe we'll see you again have a great day" V said to him.  
V sees Maddy and walks over to her.  
"Hey sis where were you have you seen Nick" V said hugging her.  
Xander was outside taking out the boxes he walks back in "Hello Toby  
how you doing boss." he sees Maddy "Hello Madison." he says to her.  
"Hey what have you been doing no I haven't seen Nick I was in the woods helping someone that's why I'm late" Madison said  
Toby shrugged. "Oh same old same old. You know how it is Balancing books and making sure customers get the orders they ask for."  
"Thank you very much miss. And I'm sure we will see each other again." The young man, his name was Galen, paid for his cd and nodded politely and headed out.  
Xander nods his head agreeing with. Toby. "Your right Toby" Xander says "I'ts hard when we get the wrong things in too they set you the wrong box. i put it back in the back to send it back." he tells Toby.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 13

"Yes we will and the my name is Vida" V said to him.  
"Galen." he turned around and shook her hand. "And Vida is a very nice name. I may start living here so hopefully we'll run into each other more."  
"Yes I guess we will nice to meet you and Galen is a great name" V said to him.  
After Galen left, Toby came out and smiled at Vida. "Well, looks like he's quite taken with you V."  
"Need some help with that messed up order Xander? I got some time before I have to go on my date." Since he had started dating who once was Necrolai, he'd taken on a more mellow stance with the Rangers and their comings and goings.  
Xander looks to Toby and V "Already took care of it I reclosed the box and put the return label on it. the box is now in the back wating for pick up." he says to them.  
Xander "Hi Maddy how are you today?" he asked her. smiling to her.  
"Hey Xander I'm fine just a little tired I'm just waiting for someone to come and meet you all how about you" Maddy said sitting down

"Yes we took care of it do you have anything else for us to do" V said to him.  
"Xander I met a guy named Galen" V said to him.  
"So sis what have you been up to" V said to her.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 14

Xander smiles to Madison "Glad to hear that." he tells her he looked tired himself.  
"Yeah I really can't wait for you to meet him I hope he comes" Maddy said  
Chip was sweeping the floor the whole time everything was going on. When he got through he sat down in a chair. He was tired.  
I walk over to Chip and hand him a soda. "Here you go Chip a drink want anything to eat" V said handing him a soda  
Jess goes outside and finds Madison's morpher and walks to the Rock Porium he gets there he has a patch on one eye he walks in he was also going to by some cd's that's why he was there he had a black leather jacket blue shirt and black jeans on with black boots he walks over to Maddy and puts her phone in her hand whispers "Found this thought you wanted it back." he didn't want the others to get upset he walks over to one of the displays to check out the cd's that were there.  
Xander was fishing up some paperwork for Toby when Jess walked in he was in the back room.  
"Hey Xander, who's that guy who just came in and went over to Madison?" Toby asked when he looked through his office door. "Never seen him before."  
Madison walks over to Jess and smiles  
"Thanks for finding my morpher/phone and bringing it back what cds are you thinking of buying I can help you out" Madison said  
Leelee walks over to Xander  
"Hey Xander sorry I'm late I was busy getting ready for work I lost track of time" Leelee said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 15

Xander "Tired a bit. but i'm well. thanks for asking Leelee. "Like i was telling Toby I don't know who he is. Maddy said she made a new friend." he tells Leelee.  
Jess pays for the cd's takes the rest. "Ok drop buy after your done i'll make something nice. i'll serpise you." he tells Maddy. He smiles he hadn't done that in a long time being whith Maddy made him happy again.  
Madison looks at Jess  
"I like surprises I can't wait to come by for dinner do you want me to wear something nice cause I don't really have anything nice to wear" Maddy said kissing him  
"Your welcome Xander maybe she will introduce him to us later I can tell she is happy" Leelee said  
"I could help you out so you could get done faster" Leelee said hugging him back  
Xander looks back at he table he was working at sees the files of paper work left that he was working on. "Guess i better get back to work. you can ask Madison V or Chip what they would like you to do." he says to Leelee smiles hugging her

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 16

Xander smiles to Leelee "Alright come back here with me." he tells her. as he leads her to the back table.  
Jess kissed Madison back. "Wear anything you would like to. meet me at my place see you after your done here and i'll have dinner ready." he tells Madison.  
Leelee walks with Xander to the back table waiting to help him  
"Ok I'm ready to work" Leelee said  
"Ok I will come by your place after I finish up here see you soon" Maddy said kissing Jess back  
Xander holds out the chair for Leelee after she sits down he sits next to her. he hands her some of the files. "Im just tring to make sure that Toby's files are up to date. he has me as his manger for a reson." he smiles to Leelee "If you don't get something ask." he tells her nicely smils to Leelee too.  
Leelee looks at Xander  
"Ok thats good that you are his manager I know if i don't get something I will ask you" Leelee said smiling 

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 17

Xander smiles to her he was glad she offerd to help him. he starts to read the folder he had. shakes his head. "O and I thought this was going to be an easy day." he says. he takes out all the little resets and trys to make sense of them. "I hate it when he does this but it's his system it works for him just takes me twice as long to figure everthing out." he tells Leelee. smiles to her. he spent almost a hour figuring out the file he is working on. he looks up it was almost closing time. "Great fifteen more folders. guess they will have to wait till tomorrow. How are things with your folder you were working on?" he asked Leelee he looked like he was reading to much  
his eyes were kinda crossing. but he blinks and they go back to normal he had reading glasses on not many seen him that way before.  
Leelee looks at Xander  
"Mine is good I'm almost done with mine I can help you with the rest tomorrow" Leelee said smiling  
"Ok with me i have alot to go through. i just hope the next shipment is right this time." Xander says. to LeeLee.  
"Yeah I can help you with them it will go faster and I also hope the shipment is right" Leelee said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 18

"Me too it costs Toby more money to send things back I have been covering the costs for him out of my pay check. so he doesn''t lose money in the store." Says Xander he didn't know if Toby knew he was doing that or not.  
"That's true this store is Toby's life I don't want to see him loose it do you think he will lose it" Leelee said  
Xander "Not if I keep helping him the way I have been. it's a good thing i save my money all the time. or he would be in trouble." he tells Leelee.  
"That's good that you keep helping him and that you ssave your money" Leelee said  
Xander smiles. "Thanks Leelee." he looks to Toby "Hey boss are you ok you look worried about something?" he says to Toby. then he looks to Leelee.  
"Your welcome Xander hey Toby what's the matter" Leelee said  
Xander smiles to Leelee. he thought she was a sweetheart. for helping him. he was kinda shy to ask her out though.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 19

"Xander if you want to ask me out then go right ahead you don't have to be shy" Leelee said smiling  
Xander smiles "Would you like to have supper with me sometime?" Xander says he to Leelee.  
"Sure i would love too" Leelee said to Xander smiling  
Xander smiles hugs Leelee." Great how about tonight?" he asked Leelee.  
"Sure sounds good to me" Leelee said smiling  
Xander smiles "Where too Leelee?" Xander asked.  
"We could go to a restaurant or wherever you want to go" Leelee said smiling  
Madison leaves work gets dressed and heads to Jess's house for dinner she walks in and sees him  
"Sounds fun Leelee. what kinda food do you like. anything is fine with me." he tells her. holding her hand  
Jess walks out of the kitchan he looks over sees Maddy. Good evening." he tells her he made chicken parm. "How was work?" Jess asked her one of his new CDs were playing it was a slow tune music. "Dinner will be ready in five min. he walks over kiss Maddy.  
"We can get any food we want" Leelee said smiling as they left  
"Work was good I can't wait to eat I hear your new cd in the cd player" Maddy said smiling

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 20

The table was already set had a bottle of sparkling juice chilling he didn't like to drink and didn't know if Maddy did or not. he gets the chicken and pasta and brings them to the table "Dinner my dear it's ready." he tells her he escorts her to the table. he opens the bottle it was a white Grape sparkling drink he poured one for her and one for himself. he passionitly kisses Maddy and sits down.  
Xander smiles he guides Leelee to a little chinese place and they go in they get some menus. and water and hot tea. "I have come here before the food here is good." he tells Leelee.  
"The table looks great did you do all this while i was at work this looks really delicious" Maddy said  
"This place is great how many times did you come here I can't wait to try the food" Leelee said smiling  
Xander "Its a nice and quiet place this will be my second time hear. i have taken food home from here. I fell kinda odd eating in a place like this by myself." he tells LeeLee  
"Wow so whatever we don't finish we could take home your not by yourself this time" Leelee said  
Xander "Yes we can." he tells her. "What would you like to drink besides the hot tea and water? they have soda to here." he tells her. smiling.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 21

"Ok I would like soda to drink what about you" Leelee said smiling  
"I was thinking of geting a Iced Tea." he tells LeeLee.  
"Ok thats good for you too" Leelee said  
Xander "I like tea. i drink hot herbal tea when I am sick." he tells Leelee.  
"That's good I drink tea when I'm sick too" Leelee said smiling  
Jess smiles "Yes." he smiles he puts food on to a plate for Maddy he lays it in front of her he pulls her hair away from her neck. then kisses her lips. "I hope you enjoy supper." he tells Maddy. his kiss was alot smoother then the last ones. he wasn't as nervous. he dish's out food for himself and waits for her to try the food. the song changes to a very romatic song the lights go dim and they were eating by candlelight from the candles on the table. he really wanted to do more then kiss Maddy but he wasn't going to scare her away.  
"You are a great cook this food is delicious what are you thinking about right now" Maddy said smiling  
Jess smiles "You. i have been thinking about you." he goes closer to her after finishing what he was eating he gives Madison a long romantic kiss. his heart raced. he lets his head away from hers and looks to her. wating for her reaction.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 22

Madison smiles at him  
"Really that is so sweet I have been thinking about you too I don't know why but I have" Maddy said  
Jess stands behind Madison and massages her back gently "How does this feel Maddy?" he asked her.  
"That feels really really good I really needed that" Maddy said smiling  
"I have extra things for a lady to wear in the spare bedroom if you wish to take a long bath in the bathroom. both bedrooms hear has its ow nbathroom and tub. I bought somethings that I thought you would like and put it in there. your welcome to stay in there for the night I wouldn't like to see you walk the woods at night it's dangerous. I don't even like walking them at night." he tells Maddy. "I'll make shere you make it towork tomorrow on time. I'll get up and make you breakfast." he tells Maddy. "I'll sleep in my room. it would be nice to have somone here besides myself." he tells her.  
"I could use a nice long bath to help me relax I don't mind staying here with you since you live here alone with no one to talk to if you want to I can ask Toby if you can work at Rock Porium with me cause i don't like seeing you alone here without anyone else" Maddy said kissing him  
"I would love that." he tells Maddy "I don't need much pay house is paid for and I made alot before i was hurt to pay my bills." he kissed Maddy and guides her to the back rooms one on the right was his the one on the left was hers he opens the door It was pink and blue everywere. the closet had both pink and blue shirts and dresses "This will be your room I hope the clothing fits I know you wear alot of blues I didn't know if you liked pink or not. but i found some nice things for you. he goes and draws her a bath. warm not to cold not to hot. he puts some bubbles in it for her. he walks out the bath is ready for you Maddy." he kiss her and lets her get ready for her bath. In the bathroom part of her room. had a blue nighty and robe Jess returns to his room he also takes along warm bath also. he lays there in the tub thinking of Maddy

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 23

Madison goes into her bathroom gets in the tub relaxs in the tub thinking of Jesse  
"I can't wait to talk to Toby about giving Jesse a job this is so exciting and relaxing maybe he will let me live here with him" Maddy said to herself  
Jess finishes his bath he drys off and cleans out the tub he put somethings and a pair of sweats top less. he pulls down his covers getting ready for bed. he goes to his kitchen makes a pot of tea two cups he puts tea bags in both cups and when the water boils he fills the cups with hot water he puts extra water in a little teapot for Madison and for himself he walks to her room he could hear her in the tub he lays it on the nightstand with a single rose he walks to his room and lays his tea down and lays on his bed he picks up his book and reads.  
Madison gets out of the tub dries off puts the blue nighty and bathrobe on walks to her bed takes off her bathrobe gets under the covers and sees the rose and tea she pours herself some tea drinks it then lays down thinking of Jesse  
"I really like it here and enjoy being with Jesse I don't like to see him all alone maybe I can ask him if i can live here with him" Maddy said smiling  
Jess falls asleep think about Madison. he really hopes she thinks about moving in he has been alone for to long. he dreams of Maddy that night. smiles in his sleep.  
Madison falls asleep thinking about Jesse she can't wait to tell him she wants to move in she smiles as she sleeps

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 24

Chip went home after his shift at Rock Porium. Chip didn't have a girlfriend. He had been having dreams about a girl though that he hopped to meet one day. She was his dream girl. "Stacie," Chip said the name and smile. Chip layed down on his bed and soon he fell asleep.  
I had been following Chip, invisible all day. When I saw Chip fall asleep in his bed I becaame visible again. I bent down and whispered in Chip's ear. "Chip it's Stacie, wake up."  
Chip heard someone say something in his ear. Chip woke up with a start and sat up in bed. He could see Stacie since he had a nightlight on. Chip wasn't sure if he was still asleep or awake. "Your here," was all Chip could say.  
Jess is up at 6am the next morning he cleans up the living room quietly hand starts breakfast he was dressed in brown. he made sausage and pancakes. he had made coffee too. he knew the smell was headed to Maddy's room. he walks over to the bathroom washs his face he needed to clean his eye the bad one he has no Eye in it but if he dosnt' clean it onece in a while it gets puffy. and he didn't what to freak out maddy. he puts alcahol on a cotton ball and gently rubs his bad eye. it didn't hurt he was used to the stinging feeling. he puts a pack on it he walks to Maddy's room with a cup of coffee lays it on her night stand he kissed her passiontly while she sleped. whispers to her breafast is going to be ready your coffee's next to you were the tea cup was at. he kissed her neck and goes to the kitchen. he opens the paper. he had the sausage cooking. he sips his coffee.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 25

Madison wakes up goes into her bathroom washes her face gets dressed walks back to her bed sees the coffee she walks downstairs with the coffee walks into the kitchen and sits down and sips her coffee  
"Hey something smells real good how did you sleep" Maddy said  
Jess was making pancakes when he hears Maddy walk in to the kitchen "Hi how did you sleep?"Jess says smiling to her. he puts the pancakes and sausages on the table. with syrup "Made breakfast pancacks and sausages." he says to her sitting down himself.  
"I slept good how about you this looks really delicious I want to ask you something" Maddy said smiling  
Jess smiled "Just wanted to make sure the bed was alright it has been a long time since somone used that room." What Jess didn't tell Maddy is the room she was using was his wife and his's son's room. he died the same day his wife did. she was pregnant the room was built for his unbonrn son. "The room was an addison. when my wife and I got the cabin it had one bedroom. I built the addion myself the one you were in I added my desiced wife and I were expecting our first born so I add the addion. to be a two bedroom it wasn't that hard to do I liked working on it." he says to her. he looked sad talking about that. "Maddy my wife wasn't the only thing I lost that day of the explosion. no one knew she was pregnant at the time she told me she was going to see the doctor. the addion was made months before I knew she was going to have the child. she found out that day and come to tell me about it. She died before she could. I found out her and my son both died. I was shocked and sad at the same time." he was honest with her. he didn't want to keep anything form Maddy.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 26

"It's a really nice soft bed and a nice room wow you must have been a good carpenter to add to the room so the room I'm using is your son and your deceased wife's room I'm sorry they both died I know your alone and living by yourself isn't any fun at all you won't be alone for long I want to live here with you so you won't be alone" Maddy said smiling  
Jess "Yeah I made alot of things in this place. before everthing happend I helped my father build houses. he didn't want me to leave the family business but when I did he disoned me." he tells Maddy. He stands up hearing her say she wanted to live there with him. he gives her a long kiss. "I would like that alot." he smiled to her. He then sits down. "My wife used that room for a short time. she liked the tub I have a shower and a tub in both rooms I normally take a shower but my wife liked baths. that's why there's only a tub in the room you have. "Eat I don't what you late for work. I did that to you yesterday I don't want you fired becouse of me." he tells Maddy.  
"Don't worry I can be late for work cause i know the others will be late too I also like taking baths I'm not going to get fired but when i go to work I will talk to Toby about giving you a job then you will be working with me" Maddy said eating

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 27

"Alright sweetie." he tells her smiles to her gets more coffee for her. he pours a refill for her then himself. "I like music with me being so tall you don't need a ladder to put things up high anymore." he smiles to Maddy when he says that.  
"Thanks I really like it here it's nice and quiet yeah even if someone wants something off the shelves you can get them since you are tall" Maddy said  
The water screws up (brings meal before getting there order) lays down the food in front of Xander and Leelee. it was Susie. he walks away Xander looks to Leelee "I know I didn't order this not into raw fish"  
"Ok then why did he give us this I didn't either what's going on" Leelee said looking at Xander  
There waiter comes up "Um this isn't your order I have waited on you before Mr Bly and I never seen him. order that before." he takes the fish away. comes back "I am so sorry they screwed that up sir. Do you still what to eat?"  
"Give us a min to decide. please. "Xander asked. he lookes to Leelee as the waiter walks to the kitchen he and the cooks own the restaurant. "Leelee I am so sorry I lost my appetite seeing that raw you sill what to eat?" he asked her.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 28

"Yeah but not raw fish" Leelee said  
The waiter comes back "Miss are you ready to order?" he asked. he looked to Xander. "Ladys first Leelee" Xander tells her.  
"Yes I am I would like something that is not raw fish" Leelee said  
waiter "Yes maam we have alot of foods that are lo main chow man sweet and sour with nuts with out nuts spicy not spice chichan beef pork or shrimp. all of them are cooked what wold you like?" he asked her.  
"I'll have the chicken" Leelee said  
waiter "We have chicken wings in there covered in our duck sauces or honey bbq sauce."  
"Chicken wings in honey bbq sauce please" Leelee said  
Waiter writes it down. looks to Xander. "Sounds good samething for me please." Xander says. the waiter goes puts in their order comes back with fresh drinks. a little while later their right order comes up. the waiter brings it to them. puts Leelee's infront of her. then Xander's infront of him. he goes and gest extra napkins. "Enjoy your meal." he says to them. Xander "Thank you." he says to the waiter.  
"This food is really delicious don't you think" Leelee said smiling  
Xander smiles to her "Yes it is good." he says to Leelee. the waiter refills their drinks.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 29

"This is a really nice place and the food is good too" Leelee said  
Xander "Yeah I injoy coming hear too." he tells Leelee. the waiter comes to them "Can i get you anything else?" he asked them.  
"How about dessert xander do you want dessert to" Leelee said  
Xander smiled to Leelee. "Thats fine with me." he says the waiter goes to the back they had one dessert they looked like a doughnut he brings it back it was huge to he cut it down the middle. "Here you go. dinners on us tonight because of the mishap with the sushi before." he says to Xander and Leelee.  
"Wow I've never seen a doughnut that huge before" Leelee said  
"Your right neither have i but it looks good." he says he takes a piece off and hands it to Leelee. he takes a piece for himself "Not bad either." Xander says.  
Leelee takes a piece that Xander gave her and eats it  
"Maybe we should get doughnuts more often" Leelee said  
Xander smiles to her "It is a good donit." he says kindly to her.  
"Yeah it sure is we should find more donuts like this" Leelee said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 30

The waiter/owner wraps up a bunch of the donits and brings them to Leelee. "Hear you go miss just put them in the microwave for 20 sec. or eat them cold. up to you." he says to her.  
Jess while hugging Maddy starts to tickle her. not quite sure what she would do. "Thanks I like it here just hate being alone. " he says still tickling Maddy  
"Thanks so much I will enjoy these" Leelee said  
Madison starts to laugh  
"I'm glad you like it here and hate being alone that's why I'm here with you I don't like to see you alone try and catch me if you can" Maddy said still laughing breaks free and starts to run  
Jess runs afeter Maddy grabs her pins her down. gently kiss her. instead of tickles her.. "Well that was a way to find out if your ticklish. he says to her helping her up kiss her again. "I think we both enjoy the kiss better." he says winking to her. he picks her up off the floor and hugs her.  
"Yeah I enjoy the kiss better at least you caught me we can always have fun" Maddy said  
Xander looks to Leelee what would you like to do now?" he asked herstanding up after they were done eating he picks up her donuts and helps her by pulling out her chair. he left the waiter a tip.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 31

Jess gently pins her while he kisses her he doesn't do anything else. to make her uncomfortable. he forgot to put his eye patch on he looked up smiled to Maddy. "I enjoy kissing you too." he tells her. his one eye was all scared up and closed. shut. the scar above his eye was lighter then his normal skin.  
"Ok what do you want to do now" Maddy said  
"We could go to to my house and relax or whereever you want to do" Leelee said  
Xander lived alone. "My apartment is down the street. I don't have a roomate we could go there." he says to Leelee.  
"Ok sounds good if you want me to i can move there where you won't be alone" Leelee said smiling  
Xander walks her to his appartment it was a two bed with 1 1/2 bathrooms he shows her around it was all furnished. "My landlord said I can have a roommate. just never asked anyone after getting my promotion at Rock Porium i kept up with my rent I kept up till about 4 months ago I had saved up money for a yrs worth of rent so I gave it to her and she smiled to me. Glad I did then the shipments at work started to get mixed up. I started to keep just what I can live on from my pay check and I started to pay for the defrents Toby never knew I was doing that. I knew how much he loves that store. I don't want him to lose it. so I kept doing that." he tells Leelee. "If you want to move in it would be great. we can go to work togeher. would you mother be alright with you moving in. I do have the spare room" he says to her showing her around he shows her his huge kitchen. it had breakfast things in it and luch meat. and extras. "I do have food here just end up eating out once and a while." he tells Leelee. out of nowhere he kisses her.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 32

Madison smiles at Jess while enjoying the passionate kiss  
"Ok I will move in I'm sure my mom won't mind me moving in with you I just have to get my stuff from my house want to come with me" Leelee said  
Jess looks to Madison. smiles "Your so pretty." he tells her. he movesher hair out of her face. kisses her neck. and then just hugs her snuggles her.  
Xander smiled to Leelee he kisses her again. "Alright i'll be wating for you." he tells her. when she goes he goes to the spare room and fixs it up for Leelee.  
"Thanks so much Madison said smiling hugging and snuggles Jess  
Leelee goes to her house gets all her stuff and heads back to Xander's Apartment  
"I can't wait i'm so excited" Leelee said to herself  
Jess smells Maddy's hair. looked at the clock." What time do you need to be at work. its saturday?" he asked Madison. kiss her. before and after she tells him.  
"I'm not sure I don't think we work on saturdays" Maddy said smiling

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 33

Jess smiles to Maddie passionitly kissing her. "thats nice do you need to be anyware if you do thats fine." he says to Maddy.  
"I'm not sure cause i know Leelee is with xander at his apartment I can stay here with you unless he calls and tells me i have to go to work" Maddy said smiling  
Jess hugs her softly. "I have puzzles I have books I work in my garden alot you can eat anything thats in it." he tells Maddy " I only go to town for meats.  
"Ok I would like to see your garden" Maddy said  
Jess takes her hand grabs his hat hands her one "To keep the sun out of your eyes." he tells her. takes her outside to the large garden.  
Madison sees the garden and smiles  
"This garden is so beautiful if you ned help with it and planting stuff i can help you" Maddy said  
Jess smiles to Maddy "I love working out here you can come out here anytime you wnat to."he tells her  
"Ok I will even help you around the house" Maddy said smiling  
Jess smiles to her. "Alright It will be nice to have a woman here to put her touch in the place I missed that." he tells her. he picks up Maddy being 6'6". kisses her.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 34

"I know you did I'm glad to be here with you do you think your wife is watching you right now" Maddy said smiling  
He takes her inside. sits her on the couch and goes into the kitchen grabs two glass of lemonade and brings them back to her gives her one sits next to her. "My wife never was in this house the original cabin we had us to be in briarwood. I moved here after the accident and sold that house. I couldn't live there anymore. My mother in-law came and got all of Alisa's things and told me never to contact her again. she blamed me for her death so I moved here and became a hurmate." he tells her. "I'm so so glad I met you." Jess says to Maddy. "As for Alisa she wouldn't be looking here." he tells her. sips his drink.  
"Ok but why did your mother in-law blame you for her death you didn't kill her that's not right to blame you for something you didn't do I'm glad I met you too" Maddy said sipping her drink

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 35

Jess sighs as he starts to tell her what happend. "My work she didn't like that I was both a medical and scintisted doctor. she thought I put her daughters life in danger I tryed never to put work and my marrige together. but My wife picked a bad day to visit me in the lab. when it blew up she was hit and kill by the blast we were both near the door. I was badly scared from the blased and in acoma for 9 monts. when I found out she died. I was devastated. and then when her mother blamed me I felt worse I don't remember everything that happend. about a year ago she called me she found out what happend and she aplogised. it seemed that It wasn't my work that killed her a man she dated hated that she married and was going to start a family Thats why my wife came to see me she was expecting are first child." he had tears in his eye. when he tells Maddy. he wipes the tear away.  
"Wow that's a sad story at least she forgave you thanks for telling me that story" Maddy said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 36

Jess hugs Maddy "Thank you too for listening to me." he tells her. "When i moved here it was my way of letting her know i wouldn't be around for her to see me I knew that it reminded her of what we both lost." he tells Maddy.  
"Your very welcome I'm a very good listener that's still sad about what you both lost I think she would be happy if she saw you now" Maddy said  
Vida calling Nick "Nick where are you I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" V said into her morpher  
Nick hears his morpher. He opens it. "I'm just working on my bike," he told V. "Sure, Where are you? I'll meet you there or whereever you'd like me to come to."  
Jess "I can't face her after the things that have happened." he tells Maddy. "How about something for a snack?" he asked her.  
"Why can't you face her after the things that happened it's not your fault besides I'm with you" Maddy said  
"Sure we can meet in front of Rock Porium" V said to him into her morpher 

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 37

Jess smiles to Maddy "I am glad we meet and glad you decided you wanted to move in with me. what would you like to to this afternoon?" He asked Maddy.  
"Yeah me too I'm glad i decided to move in with you we could relax and watch a movie" Maddy said smiling  
Xander looks outside the door sees Leelee goes out and helps her take the bags inside. "I made us some tea I had some finger sandwich cookies I put on the table." he tells Leelee he takes the bags into her room and comes to the living room kisses Leelee.  
Jess smiles to Maddy he goes to the entertainment center in the middle of the room he pushes a button and the door opens he had alot of movies there. "What do you like to watch?" he takes a selection out and brings it to her. "I have from action to romance. to horror movies." he tells her.  
"The sandwhich cookies and tea are good i am really happy to be living here with you" Leelee said  
"We could watch a romantic movie then a horror movie" Maddy said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 38

Jess smiles he takes out the sectons with the romance and the one with horror movies on it. "Did you need to go home and grab your things before the movies. from your house that you what to move in to here.?" he asked. he lays the movies in front of her. he had almost every movie you could think of.  
Xander "Same here Leelee." he says to her he walks over to her and kiss her long on the lips.  
Nick got through with his bike. He got on it and went to the Rock Porium. He cut his bike off and waited for V.  
"Yes I'm here," I told Chip. I sat down on Chip's bed. Then I kissed him. "I'm your dream girl, Chip," I said Chip.  
"I could get my stuff tomorrow you can come with me and help me with my stuff my sister will be out with Nick" Maddy said  
"I am glad your not alone anymore" Leelee said  
I get outside and see Nick. "Hey Nick how's the bike going" V said to him.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 39

Xander "What would you like to do." he walks her to the large couch and sits down with her. he holds her hand then holds her snuggles her.  
"We could watch a action or a romantic movie" Leelee saisd smiling and snuggles Xander  
Jess looks at the tv. "I know what we can watch he puts the dvd's away he turns on the tv. "I have a saltalight dish he scroles down the movies. he finds a romacne movie he buys it it starts out hot at the begining. "Oh thats cute. I never seen this one." he tells her he holds Maddy during the movie. "I hope you like it. he has a small fridge next to his couch he grabs a soda for them diet ones. "Hope you don't mind diet soda." he tells her. the get in to the movie from the begining. some parts were strange. in it. he looked down a ways before buying the one he did he also got a horrer movie. but it stated way later then the one there waching. he had time for them to eat and do some other things first.  
"I love this one I also don't mind diet soda is this the first movie you saw or have you seen it before" Maddy said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 40

Jess "Yes it is my first time seeing this one. I don't go out to the movies anymore." he tells Maddy. he snuggles her while they watch the movie.  
"That's what we both have in common that this is our first time seeing this movie" Maddy said cuddling while watching the movie  
The movie was nice it was good it came to the end of the movie. Jess looks to Maddy passionatly kisses her. "I'm glad I remembered that I can get ovies on the dish I have I never used it for that in a long time." he gets up disappeares for 2 min comes back with a sandwhiches. "Thought you would be hungry. we have 2 hrs before the next movie." he tells her he was making popcorn you could hear the poper in the background.  
"Yeah that's good that you can get movies off the dish I'm starving thanks what do you want to do before the next movie" Maddy said  
Xander smiles to Leelee he picks up his tv remote and goes to his digital cable he had movie channels he can buy on it. He finds one he buys it it was a Romantic one he hasn't seen or heard of. "I hope you like this It's new I heard it was good." he tells Leelee.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 41

Jess smiles "Anything you would like to do." he tells her as he kneels down and passionatly kiss her on the lips.  
"We could watch the new movie" Leelee said smiling  
"We can do whatever you want to do before the next movie starts" Maddy said  
Xander finds a new release that just came out from showing at the theaters. he buys it. "It looks more acton." he tells her it was the Iron Man movie. he made popcorn before getting the movie and some sodas out of his fridge.  
Jess leaves the platter on the table he kneels next to Maddy and they make out noting more then kissing till their more comfortable. he really liked her. it was a hour before the movie. he turns down the lights it was a horror movie he grabs two huge body pillows moves the table guides Maddy to the floor the movie starts "If you get scared i'm right here honey." he tells her." It was a old Helloween movie with Michael Myers the killer he got the back to back in movies not knowing he did. "Oh boy I did it again. I clicked on the wrong movie hope you don't mind this they have these movies for the price of one movie you get a buch of them in a series." he tells her. 1 2 3 4 exsedra." he says to Maddy. "I liked watching them before My wife and I got married she hated horror movies." he tells her. the movie starts and the scary music starts.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 42

"I like these kind of movies" Leelee said smiling  
"I don't mind horror movies although I never saw them this is my first time why did she hate horror movies" Maddy said  
"I really love this movie this is great" Leelee said as she watched the movie  
"Me too want me to make you something to eat or would you rather kiss?"he asked Leelee.  
"she didn't like the blood in them." he tells her. Right as he says that meyers kills somone. he holds Madison incase she gets scared. hewould keep her safe.  
"I would rather kiss how about you" Leelee said  
"Is that the only part she didn't like in the horror movies do you like horror movies what part don't you like" Madison said  
Xander smiles he kisses her more. he rubs the back of Leelee's neck. laying downward on her not to much though.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 43

"Kinda she didn't like seeing it splanttered all over like in the chucky or friday the 13th movies these are not so ickie as those blood yes but not gross." he tells her. "When this movie was made they didn't show that kinda thing as they do now in horror movies." he tells her "If your scared grab me i'll hold you." he tells her.  
"That feels really good" Leelee said smiling  
"Ok did she ever have nightmares after watching these movies I know if I get scared I will grab you" Maddy said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 44

"No my wife never had nightmares she just saw blood on my uniform when I was a or doctor she hated that too. was good pay. but to make her happy I took a pay cut and took a job in the lab wich ended up being what i was doing when she was killed." he tells her. "My life wans't the same afterwards. she had nightmares of losing me one and it was four weeks before she died." he tells Madison. "Our marrige was rocky right befor she died. she was having an afair I found out about her mother did too. thats another reson why she said she was sorry to me she got me and the other guy mixed up." he tells Maddy. In the movie the bad guy goes on killing teenagers Jess holds Maddy's hand just incase she gets scared. Michel Myers saw his older sister like you saw in the begining of the movie have sex made him mad and killed her he tells Maddy every 8 years he goes on a killing frendsy." he tells her." So she knew what was going on. "Bet you already figered that out." a scene grossed even him out "Well there goes the idea of eating anything. for a while." he says as he holds Maddy he had a feeling that scene would have her in his lap. "he wispers to her now you know why i picked the floor for this that couch is not that confortable." he winks to Maddy.  
"I am glad." Xander says gently pulling up ward to him were she was on top of him. he holds her close to him as he keeps kissing her neck. he un does her bra but dosn't take antying off he stops "I'm sorry Leelee am I going to fast?" he asked her. he's not done love making much kissing and second base.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 45

"No your not going to fast" Leelee said smiling  
"That's sad that she had an affair and got you and another guy mixed up this floor is much more comfortable than the couch yeah I can't eat anything now cause of the scenes" Maddy said holding Jess's hand  
Jess "Me either. atleast they don't show the blood like the new horror moives." he says to Maddy. he holds her tight the first movie was over there was a ten minute break in between each movie. Jess kisses Maddy to keep her mind off the gross parts of the moive. "I'll make you a deal you see something that is gross you can hug me kiss me or anything I'm here for you." he tells Madison. " Your the best thing that has happened to me since my wife died." he snuggles with Maddy on the floor.  
Xander kisses Leelee he takes off her top and holds her too him. he picks her up and carries her to his room and lays her on the bed. he lays next to her. "I want you to tell me if im going to fast. I don't want to push you into doing anything you dont want to Leelee." he says he rubs her neck. as he kisses her romatnicly. his bed was soft. 

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 46

"Your not going to fast I am enjoying this but I will tell you when your going to fast" Leelee said  
"Yeah that's the good part that they didn't show the blood ok that sounds good to me I'm glad I'm in your life since your wife died" Maddy said  
Xander nods his head he holds Leelee tightly as he kiss her.  
"I will tell you when you are going to fast so let's enjoy this moment" Leelee said  
"The funny thing in the older movies like this thats not real blood" he tells her holding her."So am I Maddy." he gives her a long passionate kiss as the next movie started.  
"Ok what do they use if it's not real blood I am glad I'm here with you forever" Maddy said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 47

"Ok Leelee" Xander tells her. he holds her and rubs her back. kisses her neck. he didn't do much more he was nervous.  
"Colored Corn Startch or Sugar." he tells her. It was strange. black and white movies used malasis." he tells her. "i'm glad too Maddy." he pulls her on top of him as he rubs her back during the next two movies he didn't do any thing else but kiss her. she saw the movie during brakes from kissing. he aslo held her close during the scary parts either kissing or holding her. to keep her safe. "If your scared no matter the time you can join me in my room tonight Maddy." he wispers during the movie.  
"You don't have to be nervous I'm nervous too" Leelee said smiling  
"So am I ok if I get scared i will go to your room or you can come in mine" Maddy said  
Xander smiles to Leelee as he pulls her close to him. as he holds her." You smell nice Leelee." he says to her she does he nibbles on her neck. he rubs her breast gently. he hits a spot on Leelee's neck that sometimes makes a female go wild.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 48

Jess holds Maddy close to him. he kisses her neck the movie was tipical horror movie. it was done it was the last one in the halloween series. and Laura was in the asilam. were she gets killed by her brother. he holds Maddy tight during that scene. it was gross. "Sorry honey this one is one of the more violent ones. he tells her. that blood isn't real either its like i told you before. and some of it is caplets that the actors use filled with ketchap I bet from now on were not going to see Ketchup the same." he says holding Maddy close.  
"Thanks so much that feels really good" Leelee said kissing him  
"It's ok I don't think I will look at ketchup the same either if I get scared when I'm sleeping I will come in your room" Maddy said  
Xander rolls onto his back holding Leelee on top of him. he rubs her shoulders down her spine legs. he was getting warm. but he held it in.  
"Xander are you ok that feels really good" Leelee said smiling

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 49

Xander was beng a gentleman "I'm fine just getting hard." he places her hand inbetween his legs to feel what he was talking about. he wasn't sure if Leelee wanted to make full out love or just make out. he has her body close to his she could feel his man hood with her hand "It's up to you Leelee I will not force you to go any further then you don't want to." he says to her. He didn't like to Make a lady he is with feel upset.  
"We could make out then later we can make full out love" Leelee said  
Xander smiles to LeeLee he keeps kissing her and rubing her back "anything you what to do is fine with me LeeLee darling." he says to her.  
"Ok let's make out then later make full on love" Leelee said  
Xander smiles to Leelee "Anything you want." he says to her as he holds her rubs her back kiss her neck. makes her feel happy.  
"Let's make out then I will tell you when we can make love" Leelee said smiling  
Xander smiles "Alright love." he tells Leelee he kiss he and cuddles her more

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 49

All the hollween movies were over. Jess looks to Maddy "You ok hunny?" he asked her still laying next to her on the floor it was dark outside by then. he kisses her and holds her.  
"Yeah this will be fun and not going to fast" Leelee said smiling  
"Yea I'm fine how about you when we go to our rooms and I have a nightmare you can come in my room" Maddy said kissing him  
Xander kiss Leelee "Anytime Leelee" he tells her. keeps kissing her. makes her feell wanted  
Jess kissed Maddy "Anytime Madison I can do whatever you wish me to do. he tells her. he holds her he switches the tv off and turnd on some soft music to change the mood. it was soft.  
"You know from the first time I saw you I said he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with" Leelee said smiling  
"This music is so lovely and romantic better than watching more tv" Maddy said  
Xander smiles to Leelee. "I'm glad we are now together Leelee.  
"Me too I thought I wouldn't find the right guy but I did" Leelee said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 51

Xander holds Leelee to him softly rubs her back he covers them up with the sheets and blanket too stay warm. "I'm glad you moved in with me." he tells Leelee.  
"I'm glad I moved in with you too I never want you to be alone" Leelee said smiling  
Xander snugels with Leelee. he light in his room turns it self off after its ben on to long. he kisses her in the dark.  
"I didn't know your light actually turns its self off I love the dark" Leelee said snuggling Xander  
Jess stands up helps Maddyand holds her as he softly dances with her. "I like this too. next time music will be a better idea or a  
different kinda movie." he wispers in to Maddy's ear. He kisses her passioinatly as they dance.  
"Yeah I never danced before this is my first time dancing with someone yeah different movies will be good" Madison said  
Jess picks up Maddy gently and kisses her long. as he keeps dancing her around. he was so tall he can hold her while he dances. "Its been a long time my wife hated to dance. I used to take dancing lessons till i got hurt." he tells Maddy holding her softly and firmly not to hurt her. he nibbles her neck.

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 52

"Wow you are a great dancer since you took lessons why did she hate dancing I'm really enjoying myself" Maddy said smiling  
"She said I hurt her back to much. We were about ready to get a divorce when she found out she was prengent." he tells her. "The baby was still born two weeks before the accident that took her from me." he tells Maddy  
Xander holds Leelee as he falls asleep in his bed he kiss her one last time before falling asleep.  
Leelee kisses Xander than falls asleep  
"Wow sorry to hear that about the baby what would you have done when you got a divorce from her" Maddy said  
Xander holds Leelee. as they sleep.  
Leelee dreams about her and Xander living together and getting married  
Xander holds Lee lee he dreams of them geting married and having a family also  
Leelee smiles and cuddles Xander while sleeping and dreaming  
Xander dreams of them having children. he smells LeeLee's hair.  
Leelee smiles as she sleeps

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 53

Jess moves Maddy's hair from her face "What would you like to do dance more or have a drink?" he asked her.  
"Well we could dance some more then have a drink" Maddy said  
"It just needed a tune up," Nick told V.  
Xander has a nightmare he holds LeeLee gently he was sweating heart was beating fast.  
Leelee wakes up and sees Xander sweating and feels his heart beating fast and tries to wake him up  
"Xander please wake up" Leelee said  
"Ok well how bout we get something to eat and maybe go for a ride" V said to him.  
Xander wakes up he holds Leelee. "Im up sweethart." he tells her. "Sorry I scared you." he tells her it was also morning when they woke up.  
"Are you ok you know you can tell me anything that's bothering you I won't laugh if you tell me what's wrong" Leelee said

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 54

"I am now that I am awake. I had a nightmare." he tells Leelee. "One I hope doesn't come true." he says "Sweethart it was of your mom turning back in to Necrolai I hope that it doesnt' come true." he says hugging her.  
"I know it was about my mom turning back into Necrolai but what was she doing in the dream that made her turn back into Necrolai I know it won't come true" Leelee said hugging him back  
"She was very angry at Toby I don't know what happened she was outside of Rock-Porium. and her anger transformed her back I don't know if that means were in danger again from Dark Magic or what it meant it scares me I really like your mom she is a nice lady." he tells Leelee.  
"There has to be a reason why she was very angry at Toby and outside Rock Porium I don't know either but we have to find out more I like my mom too but I don't want her to turn back into Necrolai" Leelee said  
After Dancing with Maddy he picks her up and takes her upstairs they sleep most of the night the next moring the wind was blowing. he sees she was laying next to them. (fully dressed.) he kisses Maddy "Good morning sweetheart." he says to her. "I guess we ended up in here together. I don't mind he snuggels her. wind howls. "WoOOOOw."

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 55

"Good morning yeah I think we did too I like being here with you I don't mind either wow that wind is really blowing hard" Maddy said snuggling next to him  
Xander nods his head "I know. Tobys such a easy going guy I don't know why I hope she's not mad of you moving out." he says to her.  
"There has to be a way to see what happens in your dream how do we find out what it is when your the only one who has the dream I don't know if she is mad at me from moving out" Leelee said  
"In my dream she wasn't mad at us but she wasn't happy about something either that or at the Rock Porium the sky was a odd Black color. I don't understand if that meant dark magic is coming back or if something else is wrong." he says to her. "It kinda freaked me out." he tells her. 

Power Rangers Mystic Force: A new Villan in Town Madison In Danger Chapter 56

"There has to be a way to find out if dark magic is back and also find out why my mom wasn't happy but how do we find out I know it freaked you out but I'm here with you" Leelee said  
Jon kisses Maddy. "I am glad you slept well what wold you like to eat?"  
he asked her.  
"I would like some pancakes and some orange juice" Maddy said  
Xander "I know sweetheart." he kiss Leelee passoinatly.  
"Yeah maybe we both can have the same dream and find out why my mom isn't happy and see if there is dark magic coming" Leelee said  
Xander "It might work I hope it isn't true. Your mom is nice now I  
think she would kill me if she was Necrolai and found out you and I are  
in love." he says to Leelee.  
"Yeah I hope so too I don't really want her to be mad that we are in love if she was Necrolai cause she would kill you but I won't let her if she is Necrolai I will protect you" Leelee said

Xander smiles to Leelee "Love you very much. I know you will your wonderful." he says to her kisses her long.  
"I love you very much too I will protect you from Necrolai" Leelee said hugging him  
Xander hugs Leelee back. "Alright luv. I know you will." he kiss her.  
"Yeah I always will no matter what happens" Leelee said smiling  
"I know you will sweethart I will too." Xander says to her.  
"Ok I know you will also protect me from her" Leelee said  
Xander kisses her passionatly.  
Leelee smiles and kisses him back


End file.
